Angel Above Me
by speed killz
Summary: A sudden, avoidable car accident leaves Konoka pinned inside her car. It'll take a miracle to save her...Or an angel.


Angel Above Me

I opened my eyes, and everything was black. For a second, I felt panic as I wondered where I was and why I couldn't see. More importantly, I wondered why my body was in excruciating pain.

It was a strange sensation; I couldn't feel my legs. Or my arms. Or anything. But I felt the pain.

"...Ran..."

I could hear voices. Voices that sounded as panicked as I felt. Slowly, my senses returned to me and I heard a hissing sound. Like deflating air.

Dim, artificial light began to reach my pupils as a searing hot fabric melted away from my face. My confused mind glimpsed the lettering on a panel in my lap.

_SRS Airbag_

Colors faded back into existence, and there was red everywhere.

My heart leapt into my throat and blocked my panicked breaths. That had to be all my blood. I was alone.

"No, the other car ran...light...got T-boned."

"Is she..."

"..Alive?"

_Yes._ I thought. _Yes I am. Help me!_

The voices rushed closer; I could hear their footsteps pounding on the pavement.

A strong, calm voice rang out, and instantly, my ears tuned into them. A girl's voice.

"Move out of my way. I have CPR and First Aid."

Gingerly, I tried to turn my head. My efforts were rewarded with a sharp pain in my neck; for a moment, I was terrified that I would be paralyzed.

The cracking of glass told me otherwise. My neck and back seemed fine. It was the car door crushing me, the glass sprinkled across my skin that was causing the pain.

"All of you, give me room around the car. Go tend to the other driver, and go call the police. Then prepare your witness statements. I need room to work."

I was mesmerized by the strength of her voice; the calm she had. It made me feel like I was going to be okay.

I squeezed my eyes shut as a bright light blinded me. The source of it, I wasn't sure. It faded after a second, and I reopened my eyes.

My vision was blurry, and I cast my eyes down to my legs. They seemed to be pinned by the collapsed steering column and the crumpled vinyl dash. Panic once again settled in.

"Easy. Calm down, you're gonna be okay."

My head was pinned straight; I couldn't turn to see who was talking to me.

I winced as the sound of wrenching metal reached my ears.

"H-help me." I moaned.

"Sshh. I am. Just calm down. You're going to be okay. Just focus on the sound of my voice. Okay?"

I tried to nod, but found my neck was way too stiff and sore.

"Uh huh." I mumbled through bloody lips.

A second later, and there was a hand on my shoulder.

"Close your eyes." Her soft voice commanded.

"Why?"

"Please. I'm trying to help you. Help me help you." Her voice gained a tense edge. I figured it would be best to listen to her.

I squeezed them closed as best I could, focusing on the severe pain coursing through my body.

There was another sharp sound of twisting metal; the sound of electronics shorting out and plastic breaking.

I slowly opened my right eye, wondering what was going on.

A gasp of exertion, followed by a sigh. "No peeking."

I didn't know how she knew, but I quickly squeezed it closed again.

Slowly, the pressure on my legs was relieved. A second later, strong arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders and under my knees.

I was lifted effortlessly from my wrecked car by this girl; eyes still shut tight.

Gently, I was pulled close to her chest, and instantly comforted by her soothing voice.

"You're gonna be just fine."

I couldn't help it.

I opened my eyes.

There was a beautiful dark-haired girl holding me in her arms, and as I met her gaze with mine, her chocolate brown eyes widened with surprise.

"I-I told you not to look!"

My eyes widened at her words, and I opened my mouth to speak.

"But, wh-"

I stopped as I realized what was behind her.

Brilliant bright wings were unfolded and stretched out behind her as the lighting on the street flickered across her surprised features.

"I-I don't believe it." I whispered bluntly. Almost imperceptibly, her grip on me tightened.

"Are you an angel?"

For a second, there was no reaction. Then she burst out laughing.

"You must be delirious." She said derisively.

I was a bit shocked by her sudden change in tone, and in my confused state, it didn't make sense.

Somehow, my arms found their way around her neck. Then I closed my eyes.

"I never saw anything." I whispered. I leaned my head against her chest as exhaustion took over.

Somewhere in the distance, a siren howled.

888

I wasn't sure if I had imagined it all or not. When I opened my eyes, I was awakening in the hospital.

I blinked, and wiped my dark brown hair from my eyes. My momentary confusion was slowly replaced by memories of the accident; the glimpse of the driver with his head down, cell phone propped up against his steering wheel.

I remembered frantically slamming on my brakes, instantly regretting putting off the worn brakes until next pay day.

The impact itself made me wince as I remembered the bone-shattering crunch and twist of steel, the vibrations feeling like they were going to rattle my teeth out.

The airbag exploding in my face is what knocked me out, I recalled. Which was weird for a side-impact.

I shrugged, and moaned in pain.

The most vivid, unforgettable memory of the whole thing was the beautiful, dark-haired angel who pulled me from my car and held me in her arms.

"Will I ever see her again?" I whispered softly to myself. I sat up slowly, and looked out the window next to my bed.

"See who?" A sweet, familiar sounding voice asked.

A silent moment passed as I savoured the sound of her voice.

Tears welled unbidden in my eyes at the sound of her voice. I continued to look out the window for a moment, before slowly turning my head.

"My saviour." I said softly, looking into her chocolate-colored eyes.

A/N: Kind of a quick-written, under-developed one-shot for Setsuna and Konoka. Gotta publish these plot-bunnies as they come. Thanks for reading!


End file.
